Princess of Eternity Revisited (2016)
Duration: Apr 14th to Apr 21st*, 2016 (EDT). Event Announcement The Princess of Eternity quest is back for a limited time! Along with Pham and Felich, save the tree and the world from destruction! Original Event: Princess of Eternity Revisit of the event: '''Princess of Eternity Revisited '''Note: Due to a programming oversight, Vellet (Wise Old Rose) could not be encountered even if one fielded a deck which included Eterna Pom (Princess of Eternity) prior to April 15th, 2016, around 12:00 AM (EDT). The following actions were taken by the Quiz RPG staff: * All players were given 3 . * The event was extended by 1 day. *The original event end date was April 20th, 2016. * Vellet's encounter rate was 2.5 times higher than usual __TOC__ In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. #Prologue #The Eternal Seed #Fountain of Life #Forest Guardian #Skies of the Divine Peak! #Reincarnation of Eternity #Epilogue Quests Rozetta, Jaggard, Solissa and Falaphoria all have a chance of dropping at their first forms when defeated in their respective quests. If one enters Reincarnation of Eternity with Eterna Pom (Princess of Eternity) (SS Rank) in one's deck, there's a chance of encountering Vellet (Wise Old Rose), who has a 100% drop rate if defeated. Whether Eterna survives has no bearing on whether or not Vellet appears. During the first day of this event, Vellet did not appear in Reincarnation of Eternity due to a programming mistake. 3 compensation crystals were sent out and Vellet's appearance rate was increased by 2.5 times, placing it around 33%. *Damage dealt by enemies is to the spirits of the element of the recommended deck for the quest. *TTC = Turn(s) to Charge *ITTC = Initial Turn(s) to Charge *RD # = Round/Battle number |- | Skies of the Divine Peak! ☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 30 MP (298,000 G, 1000 EXP) Recommended Deck: Show Quest Details | Caterpillar (Thunder) Blue Ivy Topaz Poison Ivy Caterpillar 2 (Water) Crimson Caterpillar | Caterpillar 2 (Thunder) (8000~HP, Preemptive Strike, 2TTC, SS reflected) Solissa Mima (Defender of the Divine Peaks) (80K HP, 2ITTC, 2TTC, Combo 5x3 ~425, Rage below 60% - Combo 5x3 ~425) Scarlet Poison Ivy (~15K HP, 1ITTC, 2TTC, Shield, ATK All ~400) | Completion Reward: *1st, 5th, 10th, 15th: *1st: 1 *1st: Magical Ether Bottle *1st: Warm Sun Stone Chest Drops: * Floral Bouquet * Warm Sun Stone Video of 0-crystal run |- | colspan="4" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-4star" style="background-color: Khaki" | |- | Reincarnation of Eternity ☆☆☆☆☆, Rank 1, 40 MP (448,000 G, 1350 EXP) Recommended Deck: Show Quest Details | Blue Ivy Caterpillar 2 (Water) Cyan Poison Ivy Vellet (Wise Old Rose) (50K HP, Random ITTC, 2TTC, ATK All ~1250) | Cyan Poison Ivy (15K HP, Preemptive Strike, 1TTC, SS reflected, ATK All ~400) Falaphoria (Butterfly of Darkness) (100K HP, 1ITTC, 1TTC, ATK one ~1300, ~2100 when weakened, Rage below 60% - Lock 2x5, ATK All ~1300) Caterpillar 2 (Water) (15K HP, 2ITTC, 2TTC, Shield, ATK one ~500) | Completion Reward: *1st, 5th, 10th, 15th: *1st: 1 *1st: Magical Ether Bottle *1st: Staff of Flowers Chest Drops: * Floral Bouquet * Staff of Flowers Video of 0-crystal run |- | colspan="4" class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-5star" style="background-color: SkyBlue" | |} Event Rewards Overall Spirit Farmable Spirits Hidden Spirit The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note: *(No Data) means the optimum level is not calculated yet. *N/A means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) where # is a number, means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *An asterisk (*) beside the number means it will max out another spirit of the same rank in one shot. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the optimum level, visit Experience for Leveling. Images Princess of Eternity Eterna Pom Final Evo Guide.png|Eterna Final Evo Guide Category:Events Category:Revisited Event